Píer do Farol
O Píer do Farol é uma área na Ilha do Club Penguin. É uma praia perto do mar, caracterizada por seu grande calçadão no centro. Ele apresenta várias atrações, como lojas, uma praia, um farol, e um toboágua. o navio do Capitão Rockhopper, O Migrador, está ancorado aqui, e Tia Arctic também está sempre nesta sala. Eventos Uma característica marcante do Píer do Farol é um sistema de evento. A cada poucos minutos,tem um evento diferente no centro do calçadão. Enquanto a duração de cada evento varia, há sempre um intervalo de três minutos. Todos os três eventos ocorrem quatro vezes por hora. Um cronômetro no topo da Loja Olá mostra quanto tempo falta para o próximo evento. *Trampolim - O centro vira um grande trampolim. Jogadores que estiverem no trampolim pularão bem alto. Este evento dura três minutos. *Pista de dança - O centro vira uma pista de dança colorida. Quando na pista, os jogadores podem dançar de três maneiras diferentes, apertando um dos botões que surgem. Este evento dura três minutos. *Bolas de praia - Várias bolas de praia caem do céu no píer. Jogadores podem chutá-las ao interagir com uma delas. Este evento dura um minuto. :A tabela a seguir mostra a que minutos ocorre um evento, ou quando não há nada ocorrendo. "X" representa as horas Pescaria Assinantes podem pegar uma vara de pesca no píer de pescaria. Para pegar um peixe, o jogador deve apertar várias vezes o botão de interação após algo ser pego na linha. Isso é indicado quando o botão de interação fica laranja e a linha começar a se mexer. O jogador receberá uma certa quantidade de moedas dependendo do que fisgou. No máximo 10 varas de pesca podem ser usadas por dia. Possíveis coisas que podem ser fisgadas, e seu valor, são: Lugares Icebergues e praia Na extremidade sudoeste do píer existe uma fileira de icebergues pequenos, que cercam uma praia, com gêisers que podem levantar o jogador no ar. Os icebergues podem ser caminhados, e um contém uma fonte termal, e cadeiras em torno dele, que podem ser sentadas. O Migrador também está ancorado aqui. Migrador O Migrador é o navio do Capitão Rockhopper, utilizado para navegar os pinguins até o Píer do Farol, tambem é onde o jogador começa o jogo. Ele está ancorado na parte oeste do Píer. Rockhopper reside aqui, e conversando com ele permite que assinantes possam começar aventuras. No convés, há um trampolim que permite que os jogadores acessem os ceto da gávea acima. Um dos cestos tem uma tirolesa que pode ser utilizado para chegar ao topo do Farol, e o outro cesto é onde os jogadores aterrizam depois de usar a tirolesa pelo Toboágua. Ao lado da prancha que leva ao navio está a boia 4. Caça-Sabores O Caça-Sabores é uma loja especializada em vender comidas, localizada no lado leste do Píer. Perto dela, existem mesas de piquenique que os jogadores podem se sentar. Um atalho até o Caça-Sabores é pelo sul do píer de pesca onde assinantes podem pescar várias vezes ao dia. Objetos fisgados valem moedas, mais sua quantidade depende do item fisgado. Vestiários e Farol Os Vestiários o Farol está localizados na parte noroeste, ao final do Píer. os Vestiários dão acesso a O Modista. O farol, mesmo abandonado e com interior inacessível, faz grande parte das aventuras da Tia Arctic. A luz do Farol está inicialmente congelada, e a lâmpada dentro dela está quebrada. Durante as aventuras, os jogadores conseguem derreter o gelo, e consertar a lâmpada do Farol. O topo do Farol pode ser acessado por um trampolim, e uma tirolesa no topo do Farol pode se usada para chegar no Toboágua. Próximo do Farol, está a boia 6. Plaza de boas-vindas O Plaza de Boas-vindas fica localizado no centro do píer do Farol. Aqui, eventos especiais ocorrem periodicamente. Normalmente, o píer contém um mosaico nele, com quatro imagens diferente desenhadas em suas extremidades: duas montanhas, dois peixes, duas árvores, e duas palmeiras. Ao redor do centro existe a Loja Olá, a Loja Disney e o Câmbio, onde jogadores podem trocar coletáveis por moedas. A Tia Arctic sempre fica ao lado do Câmbio, e ao falar com ela, assinantes podem realizar aventuras. Entre o Câmbio e a Loja Olá, existe um caminho bloqueado por barreiras de construção. Ao leste do Câmbio, existe um caminho que leva a Prainha do Coco. Toboágua Na parte sudoeste do Píer, existe uma pequena colina, com um grande toboágua, no qual os jogadores podem deslizar até chegar na praia. No topo da colina, também existe um pano para piqueniques e algumas almofadas que podem ser sentadas, uma tirolesa que assinantes podem usar para acessar um dos cestos do Migrador, e uma fonte chamada de Lula dos Desejos. Coletáveis Ver artigo: Coletáveis :Os coletáveis seguintes podem ser encontrados nesta sala. Inclui moedas. Desafios diários Para o artigo principal, veja Desafios diários :Os seguintes desafios podem ser completados aqui. "Lá Vou Eu!" pode ser completada aqui, na Prainha do Coco, ou em ambas. Mensagens do Bate-papo rápido Para o artigo principal, veja Bate papo rápido :As seguintes mensagens de bate-papo rápido específicas podem ser usadas aqui. Geral *Para o Migrador *Para o Plaza de Boas-vindas! *Quer andar de tirolesa? *Para onde aponta a estátua? *Pule na fonte termal *Venha para a Prainha do Coco *Almoce no Caça-Sabores! *Vamos nadar! *Corrida até o topo do Farol! *Oi, Tia Arctic O Migrador *Ó de bordo, marujos *Fechem as escotilhas *Pinguinando pela prancha, vigarista! *Te desafio para um duelo! *Yo ho ho *Estão atacando! Combata os invasores! Água *Vamos cumprimentar os novos pinguins *Prontos para detonar? *A água ondula onde os gêiseres aparecem *Cuidado com os pinguins pescando! *Want to chill out on the ice? *Quer refrescar no gelo? *Vamos acertar o gêiser! *Estou vendo um! *Está vendo a alga? Pegue! Fonte Termal *A água está perfeita *Aquecida por molho picante *Relaxamento extremo *Tantas bolhinhas… *Nunca… mais… vou sair. *Pule na fonte! *Pule na água fria, rápido! Píer de pesca *Os peixes estão mordendo? *Boa pescaria hoje *Festerê de pesca! *Não vão acreditar no que eu peguei! *Era GIGANTE! Juro! *Como eu consigo uma isca? Caça-Sabores *O especial do dia, sim? *Quem está com fome? **é o chefe* *O que vai pedir? *Faça seu pedido! *Posso trazer a conta? Plaza de Boas-vindas *Preparem-se para DANÇAR! *O tempo está correndo… *Hora da cama elástica! *A cabana de Boas-vindas vende rojões de confete *Tem um segredo no mosaico. *Está quase... Toboágua *Sente aqui! *Bem-vindos ao piquenique *O que vocês trouxeram para comer? *Pro escorrega! *Faça um pedido no chafariz! *Qual é o seu desejo? *O escorrega foi construído na febre do ouro *Qual é o melhor prato de piquenique? Curiosidades *Na parte de cima da Loja Olá, existem 5 bandeiras que traduzem para "mouse" em Código internacional de navegação marítima. Contudo, a bandeira que representa a letra o está virada a 180°. Galeria Píer do Farol icebergues praia.png|Os icebergues e a praia Píer do Farol Migrador.png|O convés do Migrador Píer do Farol Migrador cesto.png|Um dos cestos do Migrador Píer do Farol Caça-Sabores.png|O Caça-Sabores Píer do Farol píer de pesca.png|O píer de pesca Píer do Farol Vestiários.png|Os Vestiários Píer do Farol Farol.png|O Farol Píer do Farol Loja Olá e Disney.png|A Loja Olá e a Loja Disney Píer do Farol trampolim evento.png|O Plaza de Boas-vidas, durante o evento do trampolim Píer do Farol pista de dança evento.png|O Plaza de Boas-vidas, durante o evento da pista de dança Píer do Farol bolas de praia evento.png|O Plaza de Boas-vidas, durante o evento das bolas de praia Píer do Farol Câmbio.png|O Câmbio Píer do Farol Toboágua.png|O Toboágua Píer do Farol colina.png|A colina Nomes em Outras Línguas Áreas Recompensas de pescaria Categoria:Salas Categoria:Ilha do Club Penguin Categoria:2016